Truth or Dare
by partyartieinhere
Summary: Dave wants to tell john that he likes him, in a not so bro way. How will he get it done?How will he set the mood?((Don't worry, they're not OOC. Also, I do not own homestuck or any of the characters mentioned in this story.
1. Setting the mood

Dave sat in his best friend's room on the bed, watching a terrible movie as his aforementioned best friend, John, retrieved some snacks from the kitchen.

DAVE==Tell egderp you love him.

No. HELL NO.

At least not yet. You gotta do this when the timing is just right. And right now, it's not. You would know.

John came back with some aj juice boxes and chips. "you better feel lucky I found these. I thought we were all out. And I risked my ass out there with my dad. Stupid new recipe he wanted me to taste."

"so did you eat it?"

"hell no. I already ate a cookie earlier and he put peanuts in the cake. Talk about gross." the young raven haired boy sat next to you, handing you an apple juice box and putting the bag of chips in between the two of you.

"ew, seriously?"

"yeah. but anyway, why didn't you pause the movie? I liked that part." he frowned over at you, a puppy dog expression on his face.

"because then i'd have to wait just to watch this garbage. And you act like you haven't seen ghost dad a million times."

"it's still a good movie." he grabbed the remote. Only to have it taken away again by you.

"I am not sitting here and watching half an hour of this shit again" at this point, neither of you were paying attention to the television screen.

"it's not for you to watch, i want to see it again" john reached for the remote in your hand as you pulled your arm back. "Dave!" he seemed to be loosing his patience as he fell on top of you on the bed, now so close you could feel his breath...which smelled of chocolate chips. You thought he blushed a moment before he reached toward your hand again, trying to gain the privilege of having his remote. You smirked.

"dude, your not gonna get this thing" you teasingly shook the remote a little. Egbert was a short person compared to you, so getting the remote would take a while.

"this is so not cool of you." he got off of you and frowned, crossing his arms. "not even in an ironic way."

"trust me, this is ironic. you don't even understand how ironic this is. it's so ironic, irony doesn't understand how it works anymore. dude-"

"dave, ok. it's ironic."

And that was when it hit you. You just had the perfect opportunity to flirt with egbert or better yet, get into a really mushy moment and confess to him. Damn, that moment's gone.

DAVE==Create another cliche movie like moment to confess to john in.

You were already on it.

"hey john, you wanna play a game?"

"no" he was still upset over the remote.

you sighed."fine. if you play truth or dare with me, i'll give you the remote."

"why truth or dare?"

you shrugged. "just 'cuz i feel like it."

"fine." he faced you and sat criss-crossed.

"great. truth or dare?"

"i don't know...truth"

"alright. did you pee in those juice boxes?"

"what? no. that's howie mandel's job."

"yeah, whatever" you began drinking the juice box that john brought you.

"okay. truth or dare?"

"dare."

"i dare you to take off your shades"

this statement threw you off a little, but you didn't show it. you didn't think your shades were that big of a deal to john. especially since he gave them to you. however, you complied, taking off the aviators, the room becoming much brighter.

"dude, it is way to bright in here" you closed your eyes before john could see them.

he sighed. "fine." he got up and turned off the main light, turning on a lamp he had nearby.

you opened your eyes. "thank you"


	2. We attempted the cliche mood

**John-Be amazed**

This was not a hard task. In fact, it was the easiest thing to do...ever.

You gazed into the Strider's eyes. With his shades gone, you could now see the red embers that were hidden behind the frames. You could also see the rest of the freckles that traced the skin under his eyes and along the bridge of his nose. Your mouth subconsciously formed a goofy smile, looking at the blonde boy in front of you.

"you don't look half bad" you tried to play it off.

"well duh. i got all the ladies swooning over me. nobody can handle all the strider charm i got over here, not even you. so of course this is no surprise. i mean, look at me." dave winked at you, which made you kind of blush because, let's face it. It was hot.

"yeah, yeah. maybe you could use all that strider charm to continue this game that the strider charm started" you rolled your eyes.

"fine. truth or dare?" dave raised an eyebrow. god, is anything this kid does not attractive?

"dare" you smile, ready for a challenge.

"good choice. i dare you to text your current crush a message saying you like them"

"nope" you quickly reject the idea with a swift answer.

dave smirks,"why not, too chicken?"

you expected this, but you weren't letting dave get the best of you. "yes. i. am" you figured you might as well embrace it. especially since he wouldn't see that answer coming.

"well, okay. i guess we're not watching anymore crappy movies. we could just sit here and rap all night."

no. no way. "fine, i'll do it" you succumb to dave's reasoning and get out your newly updated phone. you send the message to your crush saying 'hey. just to let you know, i've had a crush on you for three years...just saying.'

and of course, as fate, irony, destiny, cliche moments, ((and the writer)) would have it, dave got the message. he smirked, not even looking at his phone.

"um...aren't you going to check your phone? it might be from your bro or something."

"nah. i already know it's from you."

"dude, no seriously, i think you should check your phone."

dave sighed and reached in his pocket, taking out his phone as you crumble up some chips and dump them on him. he sat there confused for about five seconds before turning back to you slowly.

"you little shit."

"nope. my name's john" you smiled mischievously.

 **DAVE-Get John back for that.**


	3. You dorks

**DAVE-Get John back for that**

You were a bit surprised when John did that. Although you should have been expecting it.

You looked back at John and pinned him down as he tried to wriggle from your grasp. You shook your hair, getting crumbs on John's face and in his hair.

"dave, stop. oh my god. one just went in my mouth."

you chuckled. "nah dude, you've started a battle. a battle that i must win. a battle of truths and dares that digressed from they're main issue. the issue that you love me." you figured the chip crumbs were all out of your hair and got off of John. he sat up and stuck his tongue out at you.

"now i have to take a shower. and so do you."

"hey. there's nothing wrong with showering unless you're showering with a puppet"

"whatever. but you completely messed up my hair."

you raised an eyebrow at this statement. "seriously, dude? you're locks are pretty much already the worst thing that can be seen"

"you're one to talk. your hair got pretty jacked just now."

and that's when you realized...that your hair actually was unstyled.

"damn. and i forgot my gel."

he leaned towards you and played with some of your hair. "i like it this way. you look..." he stopped mid-sentence, blushing.

"i look what?" you looked john in the eyes. god those eyes.

"you look nice with it this way."

"thanks"

"hey dave..."

"what's up?"

"truth or dare?"

you smirked. he's still trying to play this game? "truth"

"do you like me?"

you leaned a few more inches toward john and kissed him, holding his chin.

"does that answer your question?"

he nodded.

"good. now go take a shower"

 **I apologize for the shortness...well, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. As I...think I said before? Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Things are getting weird

**JOHN-Be the cool guy**

You are now the cool guy. The cool guy that just made an Egbert swoon. The cool guy that is so cool, that he cleaned up the mess from before. The cool guy who is now wondering how to make this even more romantic.

...there's nothing you can think of. Maybe some sick fires would do. But you can't just make up a rap about your feelings on the spot like that.

Well, John's in the shower, so that gives you about an hour to think of something super cool to do. Damn does that kid take super long showers.

You never did finish that movie he wanted to watch. But that's not even a romantic movie. Then again, John doesn't even like romantic movies...okay fine. You'll watch this shitty crap for him. No distractions, no disturbances. Nothing but complete coolness. Unless he wants other shit to go down.

 **DAVE-Be the guy getting out the shower**

You are now the guy getting out the shower. Your hair (and body) both being wet, you grab towels and wrap one around your waist and the other around your neck.

Huh...Dave likes you. This is quite the turn in events. You knew he had to like someone, and you _were_ hoping it would be you but to have it be reality is so weird.

Anyways, you guess you may as well get dressed...and your clothes are in your room. All well.

You sigh and head out the bathroom to grab your-

"hey egbert. come here often?" you see dave across your bed in what you think is supposed to be a sexy pose. You look at him unamused.

"dave, what are you doing?"

"just laying here. nothing much." he winked at you which, to be honest, was pretty hot, but you couldn't let him know that.

"yeah, anyways. i just came out here for my clothes." you walk over to your dresser and grab some boxers and pajama pants as dave gets up and grabs your arm.

"why are you leaving so soon?" he was literally an inch away from your face.

"i-uh...i just want my stuff so i can change" dammit, you were probably blushing. this is such a schoolgirl thing to do.

 **DAVE-Seduce the John**


	5. Why so fast

You looked at John with an eyebrow arched. It was really cute when he got flustered. Although, he's cute in general so that's nothing new.

"Dave?"

"Yes John?"

"I would really appreciate it if i could get dressed now."the kid was blushing and it was just about the best thing in the world for you.

"but then I wouldn't be able to do this now would i?" you leaned down and kissed the shorter male, running your hand down his torso. he flinched and you stopped, separating from the kiss to look at his face. he was redder then you've ever seen him.

"do you not want to make out?"

"i just…where is it going to lead?"he looked shy…timid. it was adorable. but what he was asking was serious. where was this going to lead? all you were thinking was taking him to the bed and kissing him…or rather, making out with him. You guys are just now aware of your feelings towards each other, so would going all the way to frick frack zone be too far? You're all down, but you're not so sure about john.

"dave?" he looked confused. oh crap, was he talking?

"this can lead as far as you want. don't do anything you don't want to."yeah. that sounded really responsible of you.

"then…could we just start out as boyfriends and go on a date?"

"sure thing" ohmyfuckshitegbertjustaskedmeoutthisisamazingfuckyes.

"when?"

"what?"

"when is our date?"

you used slid one hand across his shoulders and sassily formed an invisible rainbow with the other.

"john, we need a date to remember. this isn't some sort of random crap that just happens. we are in this for the long run. the real bull ride"

"just tell me when we're going on our date."

"whoa whoa whoa johnnyboy. what's the rush? we need to pace ourselves. to plan this the right way."

"dave, just tell me-"

"no john. i won't tell you where our date is until it's time. It must be a surprise."

"i said when not where dumbass"

"then it's tomorrow" you leaned and kissed john, sending his face going red.

he put a hand on your chest and you leaned more, practically holding him now. his semi-dry back against your arms. then you feel him softly push against your chest and you let go.

"sorry. won't happen any more." you ruffle his hair until you realize that it was still wet. you then proceeded to stare at him dully.

"what? you were the one you did it." he shrugged slyly and smirked a little.

god he was cute.

 **JOHN-Panick as dave gets clothes from his house.**


End file.
